


And I'll be holding onto you

by AyameMine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Basketball, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post-Chapter 211
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameMine/pseuds/AyameMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gives up after chapter 211 because nothing is right. Kageyama is sad and Hinata becomes a rebel. Then they meet in first-year uni and Kageyama wants Hinata back in his life. Unfortunately, the feeling isn't mutual and Kageyama must task himself with getting into Hinata's heart, three steps forward and five steps back at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll be holding onto you

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned. I'm an impulsive writer and delete my works all the time. Updates will also be taking forever because I have a busy summer.  
> Thanks anyways!

_I guess I'll be going on ahead then._

Hinata threw himself into Shiratorizawa's mats. He couldn't be left behind. He had to find his opportunity, the moment he could show his worth. Goshiki called him out of the equipment room. Hinata wordlessly removed himself from the mats and left, going to clean up more. 

_Post-training camp_

Hinata worked harder each day. Kageyama and Tsukishima both had new tricks and specialities after the training camps, while Hinata was left in the dust. He stayed later every night, cleaning everything up himself. Kageyama stayed at first but ultimately began leaving after Hinata pushed his supplementary training past 9 PM, only to return at 6 AM the next day. Hinata didn't notice, but the whole team was worried for him. His eyes grew dull and he lost weight from stress and lack of sleep. Hinata lost his loudness and stopped smiling like he did before. 

A few weeks from nationals, while Hinata practised away his evening, Daichi and Suga conversed. "It's good that he's practising before nationals, is it not?"

Suga shook his head. "He's going to hurt himself. Just look at Hinata already!"

"Suga, it's not our business. We will represent Karasuno to our best capabilities. Right?"

"I can't believe you. Hinata's going to kill himself at this rate. I walked by his classroom today. He was drinking water and eating a tiny container of rice. That's it!"

Daichi crossed his arms. "Suga, you aren't his mum."

Suga furrowed his eyebrows and his face twisted into a terrifying scowl. "If you don't stop him, I will." Then, he turned on his heel and stormed away.

 

_Nationals, final game_

It was now or never. Karasuno was leading Itachiyama 15-14 on their third set. Nishinoya received the ball perfectly, sending it to Kageyama's waiting hands. Kageyama narrowed his eyes, somehow taking in his net, Itachiyama's players and the ball. _At this position..._ The quick. Hinata was running up the middle with Asahi on the other side. The ball finally made contact with Kageyama's hands and he sent it to Hinata at a nearly impossible pace. Hinata swung through, eyes wide open. His palm barely made contact with the ball, miraculously passing for a tip. It managed to fall in just the right place to get the match winning the point. Hinata landed just as the stadium exploded with noise. His teammates were all rejoicing except Kageyama, who walked up and took a fistful of Hinata's jersey.

"What the hell was that?"

Hinata looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kageyama's eyes lit up with anger. "THAT COULD HAVE BEEN YOUR MOMENT HINATA! IF YOU PRACTICED SO MUCH, WHY DID YOU TIP?"

Hinata pried his fingers away. "That practice was a comfort for me. Something to dull the fact that shorties and losers don't get moments." 

Hinata joined his celebrating team, painting a fake smile on his face. Karasuno was given medals and was taken away for pictures. Through the whole process, Hinata had that same smile, plastic and haunting, on his face. 

The drive back was mostly silent. After the second years ceased their chatting, everyone fell asleep. When the bus stopped, Hinata was the first one off. He biked straight home without saying goodbye. That was it.

_The beginning of second year_

"Alright, we have all the club forms except Hinata's?" Ennoshita looked up from the stack of papers. "Kageyama, have you seen him?"

Kageyama shook his head. "He wasn't at the entry ceremony."

"Anyone else?"

Tanaka, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi shook their heads. Ennoshita shrugged. "I guess we'll start without him. I'm sure Hinata will come running in at any second."

Ennoshita shouldn't have been that sure because Hinata never did. Kageyama was sent to look for him three days later during his afternoon practice. He biked to Hinata's house and knocked awkwardly. Someone, probably Hinata's mother, called 'be there in a moment' from inside the house. The door swung open a moment later. Kageyama looked down on a woman with black hair, who had Natsu wrestled over her shoulder.

"Tobio-kun?"

Kageyama smiled awkwardly. Natsu laughed from behind her mother's back. Ms Hinata swatted her daughter lightly and turned back to Kageyama.

"I haven't seen you for a while. Unfortunately, Hinata is still at school. I'll call him home right now if you don't mind waiting."

Before Kageyama could tell her that it wasn't necessary, he had been pulled inside by a now free Natsu and Ms Hinata was on the phone. 

"Shouyou? Tobio-kun is here."

The volume on the phone was cranked and Kageyama could inadvertently hear Hinata's response from the couch he and Natsu sat on. _So?"_

"So come home. Don't keep your friend waiting!"

_I'm busy and he's not my friend._

Kageyama frowned. Since when were they not friends? "It's rude to keep guests waiting. I want you home young man."

_Um... I'm busy. I can try to-shit, captain's calling-I can't make it home. We are practising threes today. I need to go._

"Hinata Shouyou, don't you dare hang up!"

_God mum! Just let me do what I want! I'm staying at Izumi's tonight._

The call ended with a click and Ms Hinata walked into the room. Natsu stirred beside Kageyama. 

"Is Niichan mad again?"

Ms Hinata rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry about that, Tobio-kun. And yes, he is mad. God knows when he'll be home again. He hasn't been the same since nationals last year. I just hope he snaps out of it."

Kageyama smiled nervously. "I think he'll be okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Ms Hinata smiled warily. "You don't have to come all the way back here, Tobio-kun."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "I can talk to him at school."

Ms Hinata furrowed her brows and frowned. "Did Shouyou not tell you about his transfer?"

"What transfer?"

Hinata's mum sighed. "That damn brat. He transferred to Yugioka high. His father asked him to do it so I wouldn't have to drive while he was away."

Kageyama smiled. "I guess I'll call him then! Thank you for your time."

He left the Hinata household and began biking back to Karasuno, a toxic feeling eating away at his heart. 

 

_Third Year_

Karasuno never did well at volleyball again, despite the first and second years' motivation and energy. The three third years retired like most, in time to study for exams. Even Kageyama, who was already guaranteed a full ride scholarship at the University of Tokyo. Might as well, right? The weeks until graduation turned into days, then hours. Finally, Kageyama was handed a diploma and sent on his way. He walked home alone and greeted his parents before changing into some casual clothes. Then, he went for a walk through the mountains. It was a refreshing walk, one free of thought of the future and volleyball. It was just Kageyama and nature. Then the calmness shattered as a joyful cry sounded nearby. Kageyama looked up as three grads rounded the corner on bikes. His eyes widened as he realised it was Hinata and his two friends. They didn't take notice as they approached, so Kageyama scanned Hinata. He had grown out his ginger hair and had it tied into a man bun like Asahi had back in the day. Hinata hadn't changed much otherwise. He was still short and smiled like the sun itself. A cold feeling appeared in Kageyama's stomach. Hinata didn't need him to smile. No one really needed him. Kageyama kept walking. 

 

_Present day, first year of college_

The ref blew the final whistle, signalling both teams to bow. It was Tokyo U's victory by a short squeeze. It would have been larger if not for the distracting noise and vibration coming from the other gymnasium. Kageyama bowed and said his good games before vacating the court. He slid on his track pants and jacket before leaving the volleyball assigned gym. Another roar vibrated the complex and Kageyama had had it. He wanted to know what was going on in the other gym. Why wasn't the basketball team done yet? They had been national champions for years. Meiji shouldn't be giving them that much trouble, right? 

Kageyama walked into the spectator's area of the loud gym. He walked closer to the railing as another cheer was ripped from the audience. What had them so excited? Matches were never this loud, not even at nationals. People were crowding the railings and wearing team gear. Kageyama joined the railing mob, hoping someone would tell him what was happening. He turned to the person next to him, a boy with dark brown hair and thick eyebrows. He reminded Kageyama of Iwaizumi, but leaner. 

"What's the big deal?"

The boy turned to him. "The Meiji miracle is on right now. He is Meiji's ace, the Japanese Steph Curry. They're saying he might go to Olympics this year."

"I'm lost. Why is he so great?"

The boy laughed. "He's tiny. Barely 5'6. Only started basketball in his second year of high school, yet he's kicking the asses of six-footers who've been playing since they could walk. Everyone calls him the Meiji miracle, the amazing number ten. But number ten doesn't like it very much himself. Fame isn't really his thing."

A few people at the front left, allowing Kageyama and the stranger to move to the front. Kageyama looked at the court. The score was 92-43 for Meiji. Kageyama glanced at the Meiji players. Three six-footers, a 5'11 and a...! 5'5.8 Hinata Shouyou, in the flesh and blood. How could Kageyama have missed that? Number ten, started basketball in second year, short as fuck, agility beyond belief. He watched as the ball was passed to Hinata. His defender immediately began tight guard. Hinata smirked and backed off before swerving quickly and shaking his guard. Then he jumped ridiculously high and shot the ball, it going into the net with a satisfying _swish_. Kageyama was so distracted by the ball, he barely noticed the other Tokyo player jump in front of Hinata a few seconds too late. He collided with Hinata's lithe body and the referee blew a whistle. The audience went wild as the buzzer went off. Kageyama turned to the guy next to him.

"What's happening?"

"He just made the three point shot and gets to shoot a foul before the game is done."

Hinata stood behind a certain line and threw the ball into the hoop. The score went up for Meiji, the game ending 96-43. Meiji rejoiced and the stadium began emptying. Kageyama smiled to himself. Hinata looked so right in a basketball uniform, but not right enough. He should be beside Kageyama right now, watching someone else shoot threes and break ankles. Kageyama smiled even wider. He would talk to Hinata about what happened. Kageyama followed the flow of people, separating when there was a stairwell down. The Meiji team was leaving already. Kageyama perched on a wall and waited for Hinata, who emerged from the gym seconds later. 

"Hinata."

Hinata froze in his step. "That's Hinata-san to you, Kageyama-san. We aren't close anymore."

"How've you been?"

Hinata turned around and stepped out of the way of his teammates. "Great. Better than ever."

"You look better than you did in first year."

Hinata's eyes flared with temper for a second before calming. "It's been three years. You couldn't possibly remember."

"Hinata, we were partners. You were my first friend. I remember."

Hinata rolled his eyes. "How's Tsukishima? Dominating the volleyball community, I imagine."

"Actually, he and Yamaguchi are studying to become doctors. If you stuck with volleyball, you probably would have made it to university level."

Hinata turned his head a bit. "There's two things I learned during high school. No one likes the short guy, and probably never matters or happens."

Kageyama began to get angry. Hinata was acting like a child. "Why did you give up? You could have made it if you tried!"

Hinata laughed darkly. "Oh, I tried. I tried until my fucking legs gave out from exhaustion. I didn't give up because I wanted to, but because I had to."

Kageyama frowned. "YOU ABANDONED ME! WE WERE A TEAM!"

Hinata clenched the strap of his bag with his fist. "We were a team? We? And this whole abandonment thing you brought up. WHO FUCKING LEFT ME BEHIND TO GO TO A JAPAN TRAINING CAMP WITH A FEW TAUNTING WORDS?! WHO ABANDONED WHO? I TRIED TO GET TRAINING, I REALLY DID. BUT NOBODY FUCKING LIKES THE SHORT LITTLE SHIT WHO CAN JUMP HIGH. NO ONE."

Kageyama approached Hinata to grab his shirt like he had back in first year after winning nationals, but was interrupted.

"Shouyou, is everything alright out here? Captain told everyone to let you two talk, but I heard yelling."

A tall and thin auburn haired boy came up from behind Hinata and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy before narrowing his eyes at Kageyama. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Hinata smiled at his friend, the anger gone from his eyes. "Probably not. He's just an old headache. Let's go."

Kageyama watched as the two walked away. They were definitely close, closer than regular friends. The way the taller boy touched Hinata was irregular. The way Hinata tilted his head when they talked was the way someone tilted their head when they wanted a kiss. Kageyama ripped his eyes from them. It hurt and suddenly Kageyama was aware of something. He didn't just want Hinata on the court with him. He wanted the ginger everywhere else too. But it was too late for that... Or was it? Kageyama pulled himself together and began walking to the rec centre's exit. He wanted Hinata back. Now he just had to figure out how. Kageyama pulled out his phone and opened Hinata's contact.

**To: Hinata- Delivered 12:30 PM**  
I'm sorry if I upset you today. I'd really like to talk some more. Can I take you for a coffee sometime?

Kageyama stared at the screen just long enough for the **Delivered 12:30 PM** to change to **Read 12:31 PM**

 

Hinata's phone dinged. He quickly glanced at Izumi's face, making sure he was asleep, before opening up the message. Kageyama. Hinata huffed and read it before typing up a quick answer.

**To: kageyato@gmail.com- Delivered 12:33 PM**  
text me a time and ill tell you if im busy. im busy now. bye

Hinata smiled and slid his phone back into his pocket before snuggling into Izumi again. He was happy now and wouldn't let Kageyama destroy him like he had all those years ago. Those were the worst years of his life. He had come crawling to Izumi and Kouji in pieces and they had patiently reassembled him until he was a functional being again. He wouldn't let that effort go to waste. Even if he missed Kageyama, just a little. Hinata's eyes fluttered shut as Izumi tightened his grip in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone says anything about LeBron James being better than Steph, I will virtually scream at you. Steph is the real MVP in my mind and Hinata deserves better than LeBron.


End file.
